


Dating Mr. Pink in this Day & Age Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [12]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Cutesy, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Modern Era, Pink Is Actually A Big Softie, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Dating Mr. Pink in this Day & Age Would Include

  * although he doesn’t necessarily flaunt you on social media, he’ll post pictures of you on instagram sometimes, either with no caption or shit like ‘My girl’. it’s so sweeeeet
  * his instagram is just full of random shit that he decided to take pictures of. they’re not at all good quality or thought out in the slightest, he doesn’t care for that kinda stuff
  * he’s a bit shit at technology tbh
  * he’s the type to text you while in meetings with the guys & joe. he gets in trouble for it but he doesn’t care--  _“Baby I gtg Joe’s being a bastard”_
  * he doesn’t smile in selfies. but he rarely takes them anyways
  * pink acts like he’s 100%  _against_ social media, but he actually spends half of his day checking facebook
  * speaking of facebook, he gets into arguments on there with strangers ALL THE DAMN TIMEEEE
  * also with mr. brown. in fact, he checks brown’s profile to see what he’s shared and plans how he can disagree with him
  * you call him out on it and it turns into a bickering session, till he apologises and gives you kisses to make up for it--  _“i’m sorry baby, you know i’m only kiddin’ around, c’mon!!”_
  * he hates it when you make him take a selfie with you because he knows you’ll post it  _somewhere,_ but secretly he likes having a picture of the two of you, he cherishes it
  * in fact, his lockscreen and homescreen are both pictures of you two <3
  * if you’re out somewhere, sometimes you’ll force him to let you take a pic of him and you’ll make him smile. he doesn’t enjoy it but he secretly appreciates that you want a picture of him :)
  * he likes sexting but isn’t that bothered about nudes
  * also he makes sure to keep in contact with you regularly if you’re not physically together, just so he can make sure you’re safe




End file.
